Taichi "Tai" Kamiya
- (02)= - (Summer)= }} |t2=(02) |image3= |t3=(tri.) |appears=Digimon Adventure/02/tri. Digimon Fusion |first= M1 |last=Digimon Adventure tri.: "Future" 06 |actors=(Ja:) Toshiko Fujita Natsuki Hanae (tri.)Digimon Adventure tri. series teaser (En:) Joshua Seth Wendee Lee ("The Prisoner of the Pyramid"Only one line; "Hey, check it out, you can see right through this wall!") Jason Spisak (Revenge of Diaboromon) |actors_other=(Nl:) Patrick van Balen (Fi:) Antti Pääkkönen (Adv. ep. 27 onwards) (Fr:) Donald Reignoux (Es:) Blanca Rada (Mx:) Miguel Ángel Leal (Adv. ep. 1-9) Gerry Meza (Adv. ep. 10-54) Enzo Fortuni (Adventure 02) (It:) Cinzia Villari (De:) Florian Knorrn (Pl:) Cezary Kwiecinski, Grzegorz Drojewski (Pt-Br:) Luiz Sérgio Vieira (Swe:) Anton Raeder (Adventure), Kim Sulocki (Adventure 02) (Il:) Chen Hagai (Ar:) Anjy Al-Yousif (Ind:) Ade Basuki (Adventure 02) |partner= |digivice=Orange and blue (when digivolving to Ultimate) |trait= |cards=(En:) , , |age='Adventure / 02 / tri.:' (Ja:) 11 / 14 / 17In the Japanese version of Adventure 02, it is stated the show starts on the first day of the school year, which in the real-world would imply that he was instead age 13 at the start of the series. (En:) 10''Digimon: Digital Monsters - The Official First Season'' / TBA |born= |death= |grade='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 5th''Digimon Adventure, "Adrift? The Island of Adventure!" 01 / TBA ('En:) TBA / 9th''Digimon: Digital Monster - The Official Second Season'' |gender=Male |height= |relatives=Susumu Kamiya (Father) Yuuko Kamiya (Mother) Kari Kamiya (Younger sister) Son Nephew ('''En:) (Uncle) Maternal aunt |nationality=Japanese |occupation=DigiDestined Tamer (Re:Digitize) Student Digital World Diplomat General (Super Digica Taisen) Legendary Hero |alias= |n1=(Ar:) أمجد Amjad |}} is the main protagonist in the and Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure tri.. He is a , partnered with , and the bearer of the Crest of Courage. He is the older brother of Kari Kamiya. His appearance is based on Taichi Yagami, the human protagonist of the Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 manga, who in turn was based on Kentarou Kamon from the C'mon Digimon: The capering monster BUN one-shot. The goggles he wears are a characteristic that would eventually become shared among the leaders of the various DigiDestined in Digimon. Appearance In 1995, Tai is a little boy with lightly tanned skin, spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a blue shirt with long sleeves, orange stars near the shoulders, and a yellow collar, black pants with a gray vertical line on each, white and blue sneakers with a yellow line in the back, and light grey goggles with a black strap worn around his neck. His pajamas are a light blue buttoned shirt with blue buttons, light blue pants, and his goggles. At age 8,Digimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle he wears a shirt with a star on the chest and two horizontal lines near the bottom, shorts, socks, and sneakers, all of undetermined color.Those clothes are only seen in gray scale flashbacks. By 1999, Tai is a preteen, and as such much taller than he was as a small child. He now wears his trademark goggles on his forehead, over a blue headband that leaves a tuft of his hair out on the front. He wears a blue T-shirt with orange stars on the sleeves, a yellow pocket on each side of the chest, and three yellow buttons in the top, over a slightly longer yellow T-shirt with a turtleneck collar. He also wears brown cargo shorts, where he keeps his , a black wristband on the left arm, white gloves, white loose socks, and blue and white sneakers with yellow triangles (similar to the "Three stripes" Adidas logo) on them. His underwear is blue briefs with a white band on the top. His soccer uniform is a red T-shirt with a white collar, white lines on the sleeves and a white "10" on the back, white shorts with a vertical red line on each side, white socks with red borders, and black and red football boots with white marks on them. In the cover art of Digimon Adventure: Character Song + Mini Drama 1 he also wears his usual headband and goggles. After taking a bath in 's illusionary mansion, he wears a blue bath robe over his underwear, which is later revealed to be an illusion. On March 4, 2000, he wears a dark blue shirt with long sleeves under a shirt resembling his old blue one, but lacking the longer sleeves and hem. He doesn't wear his gloves, wristband, or sneakers. By 2002, Tai is a teenager, has grown taller and has more spiky hair. He usually wears the Odaiba Middle School uniform; a white buttoned shirt with long sleeves under an open green blazer jacket, gray pants, white socks, and white and blue sneakers. During summer, he wears a green shirt under a blue T-shirt with a yellow border on the top, a yellow triangle on each sleeve, and a yellow triangle in the middle, which is cut by a yellow line. He also wears yellow wristbands on his hands, light brown shorts, gray socks, and blue and yellow sneakers with white soles. During winter, he wears a blue shirt under a dark blue track jacket with white lines on the sleeves and the collar, and a yellow paw print on the left breast. He also wears dark blue track pants with white lines along the sides, white socks and white and yellow shoes with blue soles. Outside, he wears a long blue coat hooded coat with yellow lines on the sleeve and pocket linings, a yellow paw print on the left breast and two yellow paw prints on the bottom back. He also wears his old headband at all times. On March 25, 2003, Tai wears a dark blue shirt with long sleeves under a blue button-up short-sleeved shirt with yellow stars on the sleeves and a pocket on the left breast, as well as black pants and black shoes. In Digimon Adventure Tri, set in 2005, Tai is 17 years old and usually wears the Odaiba High School uniform; a light blue buttoned jacket under an opened white dress shirt with blue tie, navy blue vest, black pants, and sneakers. In a chaotic battle against Kuwagamon and being joined by other two Kuwagamon at the Haneda airport, Tai wears his blue soccer uniform. During the battle against Alphamon, Tai wears a casual outfit, an orange short sleeved denim blazer with folded sleeves and a sign "17" in each sides, a white long sleeved undershirt, dark blue capris and black and white high-top sneakers and white socks. He gains a new goggles given by Izzy where he could see the distortions. He often seen wearing the goggles on his head or hanging loose on his neck. During the summer, Tai wears a summer version of his Odaiba High School uniform, with his short-sleeved button-up shirt loose, his black neck tie, and his goggles. By 2027, Tai is an adult, and has cut his hair. He wears a yellow shirt under a zipped bluish grey jacket with a blue collar. He also wears blue pants and blue shoes with yellow soles. At work, he wears white shirt under a black suit, and a blue tie. In the cover art of Digimon Adventure: Character Song + Mini Drama 3, Tai wears a blue kimono, and his usual headband and goggles. Description Tai is a happy-go-lucky and adventurous person. He is very caring and considerate of others, even if his actions may cause some people to think otherwise. He tends to act impulsively and rush without realizing the consequences of his actions, especially when his friends are in danger. However, he is quick to realize and admit he has been wrong, and does whatever it takes to fix his mistakes. It takes time for him to learn how to be a leader, but eventually he grows into the unifying force that leads all the other DigiDestined. As a teenager, he has learned to look further ahead and not to act brashly, though he is still an easygoing person. He becomes a calm and mellow mentor to the new DigiDestined. Tai's younger sister, Kari, is one of the eight DigiDestined, and the last one to join the team. Tai is very close to Kari and very protective of her, in part because of their past experiences. On her part, Kari idolizes Tai and confides in him even when they are older. Tai and Kari used to share a room, but sometime between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 Kari has moved to another room. Tai's oldest friend is Sora Takenouchi, who has been in the same class as him since the first grade. In elementary school, they are both regulars in the soccer club. His closest friend is Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, who he met at the soccer club. As the adventurous leader of the group, Tai is always the first to jump into action, though it often throws him into the path of danger. His ideas often conflict to Matt's, resulting in a fight. In Digimon Adventure tri., Tai's usual focus on the "big picture" leads him to become more cautious about battling after seeing the destruction caused by the Digimon's battles, and his resolve falters against the risk of collateral damage. When it becomes clear that Digimon like Alphamon will only cause more damage if they aren't stopped, Tai makes the decision to fight against them, but he still remains uneager to battle. Etymologies ;Taichi Yagami (八神 太一) Name used in the Japanese materials. ;Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Name used in the English dub of Digimon Adventure. *Tai. Derived from "Taichi". *Kamiya. A Japanese surname. written backwards. Story ''Digimon Adventure'' In 1995, Tai lives with his father Susumu Kamiya, mother Yuuko Kamiya, little sister Kari Kamiya, and pet cat Miko in Highton View Terrace. He and Kari receive a , which eventually hatches into . Botamon digivolves quickly to , becoming their first experience with Digimon. Both Tai and Kari become friends with Koromon before he digivolves into and takes Kari on a ride, while Tai desperately follows. Agumon digivolves to to protect them from Parrotmon at Highton View Terrace, though he is beaten. Using Kari's whistle, Tai manages to revive RedGreymon long enough for both him and Parrotmon to destroy each other. This event leads to Tai being chosen as one of the , something they theorize once they return to the scene , and confirmed by a separate entity who possesses Kari. . When Kari is four or five years old, she gets pneumonia, and Tai, not realizing the severity of her illness, takes her outside to play. His mother gets upset and slaps his face. Tai relives these painful memories when Kari gets sick once more while facing the . When attending summer camp, it begins to snow. Tai, along with Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, find devices hurtling out of the sky, which they would later find to be called s. All seven are then swept into the . Tai awakens to find Koromon sitting on him. Not remembering his previous encounter with Koromon, he freaks out but eventually comes to trust Koromon, and the two become friends and partners. After meeting up with Izzy, Tai goes up a tree to get their bearings but finds that he doesn't know where they are. Joining his fellow campers, each of whom have their own partners, they are attacked by Kuwagamon and their Digimon digivolve to Rookie, his Koromon to . Their efforts, however, result in them being thrown off a cliff, though saves them. When Shellmon attacks as they rest at a beach, only Agumon's attacks work as he was the only one to eat, though he doesn't fare well. In order to help, Tai decides to provide a distraction and is caught while doing so. The rush of anger and protectiveness that Agumon feels spurs his Digivolution into the Champion form , who defeats Shellmon. Tai continues to lead the group on their journey, getting into fights but generally blazing the trail. After the group gets separated by , Tai and Agumon manage to befriend , who takes them to another island, where they find Matt and . Tai gets into an argument with Matt about their next option; Matt wants to search for the others while Tai wants to head straight to Infinity Mountain. Their words come to blows, only broken up by Mojyamon. Tai and Matt return to Primary Village in time to protect T.K., Matt's little brother, from . They subsequently defeat Devimon and are told by Gennai to head to the Server Continent. Along the way, they find the Tags to their Crests but are attacked by on the Continent itself. The DigiDestined manage to escape into a tunnel, where Tai finds his Crest of Courage. This discovery brings him arrogance, however, as well as the ambition to get Agumon to digivolve into Ultimate. His reckless measures get him into trouble by first overfeeding Agumon and then walking deliberately into trouble, knowing that danger is what causes their partners to digivolve. His actions cause Agumon to dark digivolve to , who causes disaster by rampaging around and taking out , , and before regressing into an exhausted Koromon. As a result, both of them lose their confidence until arrives and forces them to face their doubts. Tai is reminded of the time when he tried to learn how to ride a bike and realizes that despite all the hardship, all of the pain, he needs to come back after suffering defeat. Returning to his cocky attitude, it is only bolstered when Izzy announces that they are in the Digital World, possibly leaving their bodies behind. Due to this, Tai throws caution to the wind and acts as reckless as he did before, believing that he can't really be harmed. Right before he walks through an electrified fence, Izzy snaps him out of it, telling him that dying in the Digital World still means real death and causing Tai to suddenly start becoming fearful. His hesitation costs him; Etemon attacks and prevents him from rescuing Sora and , held captive by . When the DigiDestined mount another assault on Etemon's base to rescue Sora, however, Tai learns to get over his fears, to walk forward anyway in the face of danger to save his friend, and in doing so truly learns what Courage is about. He successfully manages to save Sora and when faced with , Tai walks forward with Greymon at his side to fight. His unflinching courage causes his Crest to shine and lets Greymon digivolve to . MetalGreymon defeats Etemon, but Etemon's massive energy causes a dimensional rift to open, into which Tai and MetalGreymon are sucked. The warp leads back to the Real World. Tai returns home and relaxes for a bit while taking care of Kari, but he realizes that not only has little time passed but also that his friends haven't returned. Digimon then begin appear, though only he, Agumon, and his sister can see them. He receives a message from Izzy, who warns him not to come back to the Digital World, but Tai knows that he must go back to fix the balance. When Tai sees an Ogremon, Koromon digivolves into Agumon and a dimensional warp opens. Agumon knows he must return, and Tai, torn between his sister and his duty, tells Kari that he must go despite Kari's pleas. He willingly enters the rift back to the Digital World. Upon his re-entry, Tai finds the group in severe disarray. Time moves much quicker, and months have passed in the Digital World though only hours have in the Real World. The entire team has broken up, mainly to look for him, and are moving their separate ways. Tai first locates T.K., who has been left alone by the rest of the group, and manages to convince him to reconcile with his partner, , rather than be manipulated by . With T.K. and their partners, Tai leads them to a diner, where they find Matt and Joe, rescuing them from . He joins Joe in looking and finds Mimi, managing to convince her to leave her princess life with the and . By now, has emerged as the next great threat, and he is in search of the eighth DigiDestined child. The DigiDestined pursue him to the Real World through Myotismon's special gate. Though Myotismon uses a spell, Izzy manages to use his knowledge of Digimon as well as of the ten cards Gennai gives them to figure out which of the nine slots eight of the cards should go. At the last moment, Tai chooses the correct card by sheer luck, and they return to the Real World. Throughout this time, Tai manages to hide Agumon from his family, though when , at first an enemy, reveals that she is Kari's partner, and that Kari is the eighth DigiDestined they've been searching for, Tai is shocked. When Gatomon is captured and Myotismon stages an all out attack to round up all the children to force Gatomon to identify her partner, he and Greymon whisk Kari to safety, though he is unable to save his parents. Entrusting Kari to Matt, Tai attempts to rescue the trapped citizens but only manages to make it in time to regroup with the DigiDestined for a final assault on Myotismon. Though Myotismon is first defeated due to 's sacrifice, he instead digivolves to . The DigiDestined believe that the key to defeating VenomMyotismon is to have and shoot Tai and Matt with arrows of hope and light. Both of them agree, and Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolve into and , Mega Digimon who, with help, manage to defeat VenomMyotismon. Thinking that it is finally over, the DigiDestined are shocked to see the Digital World appear in the sky. Though they are finally home, the DigiDestined decide to go back to protect both worlds they love. All eight of them open another warp and go back to the Digital World to restore the balance while tearfully saying farewell to their families. The emerge as the major enemy, and it is revealed that they were the ones who warped and rebuilt the Digital World into Spiral Mountain. Tai believes that they are strong, but each of the Dark Masters prove themselves even stronger, with their leader, , effortlessly defeating WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. As Piximon whisks them to safety, he tells them that they must become strong, right before he sacrifices himself to buy them time to flee. Tai takes this to mean that they must become physically strong, and he orders the group to defeat a Shellmon as Rookies when they needed to be Champions before. In his quest for strength, he loses sight of his friends, and when sacrifices himself to allow WarGreymon to defeat the Dark Master , Tai doesn't allow himself to mourn, preferring instead to move forward. His actions strain Matt's trust in him. Matt's doubts allow to successfully play on his fears and turn Matt against him. It culminates in Tai and Matt getting into a fistfight as their Digimon clash in the skies. Their battle ultimately causes a rift in the friends. Matt leaves to reevaluate his place in the group, while Mimi can't deal with the drama and the fighting and strikes off on her own, while Joe goes with her to make sure she is safe. The group are attacked by Puppetmon and his RedVeggiemon army, but they manage to drive him off. While split, Kari falls ill, and Tai frantically searches for a cure for his sister. Leaving Kari in Sora and T.K.'s care, he heads to a city with Izzy, not knowing that it is the Dark Master 's domain. When they are thwarted time and time again by Machinedramon, Tai grows ever more impatient and finally snaps at Izzy. He then calms down and recounts a time when he forced a sick Kari to play outside with him, worsening her sickness and causing his mother to reprimand him. Realizing that panic would not help, Tai instead focuses on doing right. After defeating Machinedramon and about to face Piedmon, Tai, with all of his personal growth in his adventures, acts with true knowledge of a leader. Looking at the big picture, he refuses to let Agumon digivolve to WarGreymon to fight Piedmon's bodyguard , instead allowing and Angewomon take care of her while stating that Agumon needs to save his strength for Piedmon. He also sends Sora and T.K. to look for Matt, knowing that the presence of all the DigiDestined would be needed for the final battle. Tai and WarGreymon manage to hold the line against Piedmon until Matt returns, and the two reconcile, with Matt's Crest of Friendship healing WarGreymon's wounds. Unfortunately, Piedmon proves to be too strong and captures him, Matt, and their partners by turning them into keychains. , Patamon's Ultimate form, saves them, and they manage to defeat Piedmon, only for to appear. Apocalymon turns out to be a formidable foe, destroying their Crests and managing to turn them into free-floating data. With encouragement from their partners, however, Tai remembers the incredible odds they overcame and the strength within them, and he finds that the power of Courage lies within him. It gives him the strength to return to normal and lead the charge against Apocalymon, who they manage to defeat after finding their conviction. Unfortunately, the solar eclipse marks the rebirth of the Digital World. In the English version, it is thought that the gate would never reopen, stranding the DigiDestined in the Digital World. The Japanese version posits that the Digital World may see them as foreign elements as it tries to recover and attempt to delete them. Either way, the DigiDestined must leave their partners. Tai and Agumon reminisce at the spot where they fought Seadramon, joking and ribbing at each other. At that point, Tai, along with the other DigiDestined, say goodbye to their partners as they take a trolley back home. ''Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer'' During the December after their adventures, the DigiDestined and their partners are captured by and held hostage. Only Agumon is spared, and it is he who brings Ryo Akiyama to the Digital World. Tai is the last DigiDestined to be rescued, only being saved when Ryo finally defeats Millenniummon in his Lair. Tai reunites with Agumon and thanks Ryo for his help before returning to the Real World. ''Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! Sometime after these adventures, an email Tai was sending to Sora to apologize for a gift becomes blocked because of a on the Internet. Izzy comes over to Tai's house to help. They contact Gennai, who sends Agumon and into the Internet to battle the rapidly digivolving Digimon. Despite the fact that communications are disrupted and that most DigiDestined are busy, Tai manages to contact Matt and T.K. They send Patamon and Gabumon to help against the Digimon, who has digivolved into and defeated Greymon and Kabuterimon while they attempted to digivolve into MetalGreymon and MegaKabuterimon. During these events, Infermon infects the Pentagon's missile systems and launches two nuclear missiles, commanding them to strike Colorado and Tai's house in an attempt to kill him. Tentomon and Patamon are knocked out of the battle, and Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, but they are slowed by the many emails kids from around the world send in encouragement. In frustration, Tai smacks the computer screen and causes the connection to crash. After rebooting, Tai finds a near comatose WarGreymon, with Infermon nowhere to be seen. With more encouragement, however, they set out toward Infermon, who has now digivolved into and is multiplying to mask his original body. The emails from around the world still slow WarGreymon, and Tai, feeling for his partner's broken state, somehow manages to transport himself into the Internet along with Matt. Between their power and the strength of the world's children, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve into , and, with the aid of the very same emails which slowed his Digimon, manage to defeat Diaboromon in time to stop the nuclear missile from detonating. Tai and Izzy nearly collapse from exhaustion as Sora, who finally gets Tai's apology email, forgives him. ''Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Not long afterward, Ryo is called to the Digital World to take care of the last remaining Diaboromon clone, but the task is actually a ruse by Millenniummon to call Ryo back to the Digital World. Millenniummon cleaves the Digital World in two, petrifying Tai and Agumon in the process. Once Millenniummon in his final Millenniummon|a}} is defeated, Tai and Agumon are released. ''Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers'' A short time later, Ryo is recalled to the Digital World to participate in the D-1 Tournament. Tai is the master of Grade 1, fielding WarGreymon, Triceramon, and Cyclomon. After Ryo defeats Tai, he reveals that the entire tournament was organized by the Harmonious Ones in order to train Ryo to defeat Millenniummon, who has revived once more. Tai asks Ryo to forgive them for the deception, despite the fact that he didn't know of the lie in the first place, and to not blame the Harmonious Ones. He only recieves stony silence in response, and he leaves with the other DigiDestined and Tamers. ''Digimon Adventure 02'' After these events, Gennai calls Tai and the rest of the DigiDestined to the Digital World in order to give up his Crest power to fully revitalize the Digital World with a protective barrier. As a result, Agumon loses the ability to become MetalGreymon and WarGreymon. While in middle school, Tai senses that Agumon is in trouble. He mysteriously manages enters the Digital World and tries to aid his partner. Along with Patamon and Gatomon, he finds a cave that has a with the Crest of Courage on it. Though he fails at lifting it up, his attempt causes three points of light to rise and fly off. They are the three Digivices that Davis Motomiya, Cody Hida, and Yolei Inoue receive. After the battle with Monochromon, Tai also gives Davis his goggles, since Davis broke his square goggles in the battle. Tai, along with the other older DigiDestined, act as mentors to the younger generation, but they're not above giving a helping hand to their younger generation. When Agumon is enslaved by the Digimon Emperor, who by this point has been revealed as Ken Ichijouji, Tai joins the younger DigiDestined in their efforts to free him. Thanks to , Agumon is freed and has a reunion with Tai, only for Agumon to be stolen away once more through the agency of the Dark Spiral. After Tai and Matt get into their customary fist-fight, which knocks Tai to his senses, he joins the group as they find the Digi-Egg of Friendship. Despite the fact that the Digimon Emperor now uses MetalGreymon against them, Tai tells the younger DigiDestined to remove the Evil Spiral. Davis doesn't understand how he could see his partner be hurt, but Tai and Matt teach Davis the important lesson that sometimes he has to hurt a friend in order to help them, as they are doing with MetalGreymon. All of the DigiDestined meet for the anniversary of Myotismon's defeat. There, they hear the prophecy that Wizardmon's ghost leaves. The younger DigiDestined decide to remain in the Digital World in order to find Ken's base. Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Matt's dad Hiroaki Ishida go on a camping trip to cover the time they spend away while joining Izzy in his role as the group's mission control. As Christmas approaches, Tai and the rest of the DigiDestined go to one of Matt's concerts but are interrupted by a full scale invasion on the Real World. The DigiDestined are then empowered by the Harmonious One so that their Digimon can once again reach their highest forms. Tai, T.K., Agumon, and Patamon go to France where they meet fellow DigiDestined Catherine and her partner; together they take care of Mamemon, BigMamemon, MetalMamemon, and Giromon as well as the Control Spire and are rewarded with a kiss from Catherine. As the Dark Spore children are harvested by Yukio Oikawa, Tai and the rest of the older DigiDestined in Japan return to the summer camp where they first began their journey, remaining Dark Spore children and families in tow. When the lights of the world's DigiDestined begin to shine, a portal opens up, and Tai and the rest take the wave back to the Digital World and the final battle site, where they stand witness as is defeated once and for all. At some point after passing the mantle to the younger DigiDestined, Tai is captured by along with the other older DigiDestined and trapped in another dimension. Tai regresses in age during his captivity but is released with Wendigomon's defeat. ''Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon'' By this point, Tai seems to assume the role of leader for all the DigiDestined. Izzy, however, has more of an understanding of what's going on. Thus, when Tai hears the news of how Diaboromon survived, he and Matt go into the Internet to fight it. Their Digimon DNA digivolve into Omnimon, and they beat him with the help of T.K., Angemon, Kari, and Angewomon. After their victory on the Internet, the war in the real world begins as a huge number of Kuramon break out of the internet and merge into . Thanks to Angewomon, Omnimon blasts his way out of the Internet, yet his attack misses the creature by mere inches. Tai and Matt fall off their Digimon's shoulders. When they get up, they can't believe what a monster they are going be fighting. Omnimon is ready and attacks, but even he is not powerful enough and is defeated. Tai loses hope as he stares at his defeated Digimon, who is the strongest Digimon they have. He and Matt stand motionless after a powerful blast from their opponent. It is only after Sora shakes them out of it that Tai starts to try and give his confidence and hope to , the second most powerful Digimon after Omnimon. Imperialdramon, however, is defeated even more quickly. Through everyone's hopes, however, the Omni Blade bestows upon Imperialdramon his , who defeats Armageddemon. This action releases a swarm, and Tai is one of many who use their Digivices to return the Kuramon back to the net. ''Digimon Adventure tri. ''After Digimon Fusion By the year 2027, Tai became a diplomat for the Digital World alongside Agumon, and he's finally cut his hair. He has a son who is partnered with a Koromon. PSP game Tai is somewhat cautious with his actions and worries about his team. He takes time to mourn the death of many Digimon he and his team befriended. After returning to the Real World, Tai chats with each of the DigiDestined. Other appearances Digimon Fusion The eleven-year old Tai appears alongside on the Old Clock Shop Man's boat, with Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuki, Takuya Kanbara, and Marcus Damon. Tai and Marcus later reveal themselves to the Xros Heart Hunters, with both of their Agumon digivolved to their Mega forms. They encourage Tagiru Akashi, giving him the help he needs to digivolve into . Tai and Marcus quickly leave without fully introducing themselves, but Tai ensures a confused Tagiru that he will know who they are next time. Tai appears during the battle against the Myotismon clones. He digivolves Agumon to WarGreymon and fought valiantly. Ken appears bringing with him Matt and MetalGarurumon allowing WarGreymon to digivolve to Omnimon. He eventually lends Tagiru a hand when pulling the Brave Snatcher out of the ocean giving the Hunter encouragement. After is defeated, Tai appears with the other heroes before being sent to back his own timeline. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Tai appears alongside on the first volume's cover flap. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Ryo Akiyama has the choice to save either Tai and Agumon or Davis Motomiya and . If Ryo saves Tai from , he recruits Agumon for his battle party. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Tai is playable in the following chapters of this game with Agumon as his partner: "Adrift? The Island of Adventure!", "Devimon, the Emissary of Darkness!", "Nanomon of the Labyrinth", both versions of "Revival! The Demon Lord VenomVamdemon", the sections "The Hardened King of the Seas! MetalSeadramon", "Bombing Mission! Mugendramon", and "Piemon, the Clown from Hell" of the "The Four Divine Generals of the Devil's Mountain! The Dark Masters" chapter, "The Final Dark Digimon", and the Paris path of the "Coral and Versailles, The Rebel Fight!" section of the "Everyone, Move Out! Imperialdramon" chapter. Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Tai is a legendary General, where his partner is . Digimon Digital Card Battle After beating A, the can proceed to battle Tai in Beginner City. He gives the protagonist his second partner's second after his defeat. Digimon World Re:Digitize / Decode Tai is a guest character in two wireless battles, where he will first use and then . His WarGreymon must be defeated before Taiga can obtain his own WarGreymon. His goggles and Digivice are accessory items for Digimon to wear. Fighting Games Tai appears as the partner to or in the fighting games Digimon Battle Spirit, Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5, and Digimon Rumble Arena. Music Tai has three Japanese image songs; "Yuuki o Tsubasa ni Shite" ("Courage Will Give You Wings"), "Atarashii Taiyou" ("New Sun"), and "Towa ni Tsuzuke!!" ("Go On For Eternity!!"), sung by Toshiko Fujita. He has an additional image song, a duet sung by Fujita with Chika Sakamoto as , called "Team". Fujita also participates in "Bokura no Digital World" ("Our Digital World"), and in the male Digimon Adventure characters' rendition of "Butter-Fly" in the Digimon Music 100 Title Memorial Box. Relationships Notes and references Category:Humans Category:DigiDestined Category:Generals Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon World Re:Digitize Category:Protagonists Category:Weekly Featured Articles es:Tai Kamiya ja:八神太一 pt:Taichi "Tai" Kamiya vi:Yagami Taichi